Usuario:Halevoi
250px Información General Información sobre mi= Hola! Soy TheAleboy/Halevoi pero puedes llamarme simplemente Ale o Hale. Yo soy simplemente un chico al que le gusta pasarla bien en la computadora realizando diversos hobbies dentro de ella. Principalmente me encuentro conversando con amigos en internet y ocasionalmente jugar juegos como osu!, Pokémon y Geometry Dash, juego que me trajo aquí. También suelo estar pendiente a esta Wiki ocasionalmente, para siempre intentar aportar mi ayuda a la mayoría de artículos que lo requieran. Tengo la edad de 16 años y poseo el cargo de administrador aquí. |-| Plantillas= Premios Plantillas de info. personal Mi plantilla de amigo Puedes copiarla en tu perfil si me consideras tu amigo. (= |-| Reglas del chat= Normas y Recomendaciones Cabe mencionar que actualmente no estamos activos dentro del chat de la wiki, pero puedes aplicar esto dentro de nuestro servidor de Discord que puedes encontrar a la derecha. *Las normas principales están aquí. *En caso de que alguien te ofenda por MP (Mensaje Privado) o en el chat general avisarme a mi o a otro moderador activo. *Si te hacen preguntas incómodas avisarle a cualquier moderador o administrador activo. *Por favor respeta a los demás usuarios. *En caso de que algún usuario "extraño" envíe un "link" te recomiendo no verlo hasta que se afirme que este sea un link "normal" y y no malicioso (Si no lo ha descrito el usuario que lo envió). En caso de que te lo pase por MP (Mensaje Privado) mandármelo a mí también por MP si tienes sospechas. *Aquí están los emoticones disponibles para el chat. *Aquí están los comandos disponibles para el chat (Color de letra, Fuente, Subrayado, Etc). ** Estos se encuentran desactualizados por el momento, lo sentimos. *Cualquier otra duda avisarme ^^. |-| Artículos creados por mí= Artículos creados * Collab (Modo Editor): Fue mi primer artículo creado y mi edición #3 en toda la Wiki. * Chaoz Impact: Un Demon muy fácil y popular. * Death Moon: Necesitaba un artículo por razones obvias. * Theory of Skrillex: Demasiado popular como para no tener un artículo en su momento. * Toxic Sewers: Un nivel bastante bonito para ser de la 1.9. * Final Redux: A pedido de Amik. * Forsaken Neon: Al completar dicho nivel después de 4k intentos decidí crearla en honor a eso. * Motion: Uno de mis niveles favoritos. * Suomi: Mi primer artículo sobre creadores/jugadores, uno de mis favoritos. * Red World: La oldschool. :) * Red World Rebirth: Un buen remake del anterior. * Toxin Lab: La precuela de un clásico. * Toxin Lab II: Este artículo hacía mucha falta. * Daily Levels: Por Geometry Dash World y la 2.1. Existen más páginas creadas por mí pero no las recuerdo bien. Otros * The Honorable Final: Iba a crearla y le puse bastante empeño pero lamentablemente no me dio tiempo de finalizar y olvidé publicar el artículo y meses después Misterum la re-creó por mí. * Platinum Adventure: Fue creada por TyronHunter pero con gran ayuda mía durante una llamada de Skype. |-| Mis canciones favoritas= WIP...? |-| Relaciones con usuarios= Best Friends owo :Nota:La lista no tiene ningún orden.'' * Usuario:FrostyFreak * Usuario:WunnyLove * Usuario:MaroWiki * Usuario:Betelgeuze GD * Usuario:LextShock * Usuario:ERM4CK * Usuario:Fran791 * Usuario:Horacio3947 * Usuario:Gerardo Ares * Usuario:Julianclavijo * Usuario:Nico395 * Usuario:InFeRR * Usuario:Warlockctm * Usuario:Blue Sonic Slam * Usuario:Violet Full of Dreams * Usuario:Tobias Alcaraz * Usuario:ItsBlueGD * Usuario:DaxMon GD Otros amigos * Usuario:Zitromateo * Usuario:AndresRG2014 * Usuario:AzFix13 * Usuario:J7343 * Usuario:GraySpectre * Usuario:M5X2 * Usuario:Aokmine * Usuario:Saektide * Usuario:SabeMasterPro * Usuario:Superhello3000 * Usuario:Terra Boss Master * Usuario:Sprinter500 * Usuario:G3A01 * Usuario:Misterumgamer * Usuario:Mr. Landwii * Usuario:Gigavehl * Usuario:Taxcy Marsopas1 * Usuario:OtacoMaster777 * Usuario:LuchoSaiyanG3 La lista no incluye usuarios que no han editado en la wiki. Existen más usuarios que no se encuentran en la lista por esta razón. |-| FAQ= * ¿Cuál es tu juego favorito? ** Mi juego favorito es osu! actualmente, debido a la pérdida de gusto de jugar Geometry Dash. * ¿Cómo juegas? ** Juego con la barra espaciadora. * ¿Por qué te habías colocado como username "TheAleboy X"? ** En una red social externa me fijé que muchos amigos se cambiaban el nickname y yo no tenía ninguno decidido. Pensé en el prefijo de mi nombre real, Alejandro (Ale), y combinando The y Boy me gustó bastante el resultado. Personalmente, acerca del '''X nunca supe por qué lo agregué, supongo que como un "decorativo" de nick o no sé... * ¿Por qué te cambiaste el username a "Halevoi"? ** Probablemente se note que "Halevoi" y "Aleboy" suenan igual, mi buen amigo Frosty en un comentario de broma escribió ese apodo, y la verdad que me ha gustado, eheh. (oye, es original, don't judge me) *¿Cuándo y cómo conociste la Wiki? **La conocí el 12 de diciembre de 2015 buscando consejos y ayudas para hacer buena decoración en niveles (cosa que nunca logré. Lol). * ¿Cuáles son los 3 niveles Demon más difíciles que has completado? **# MadHouse by GREEN (y otros), 8000 intentos aproximadamente. **# Poltergeist by Andromeda, 4000 intentos aproximadamente (de pura suerte me lo pasé rápido). **# Supersonic by ZenthicAlpha (y otros), 14000 intentos aproximadamente (mi mayor dolor de cabeza, debido a la exagerada cantidad de fallos tras el 70% y de que unos 6000 de esos intentos fueron cuando era muy novato en el juego) *Si cada fallo entre 70% - 99% de un nivel fuera un dolar, ¿cuánto dinero tendrías? ** Más de 500... * ¿Cuándo sueles estar conectado en la Wiki? ** Antiguamente tenía una alta actividad diaria por la tarde y la noche, pero debido a los temas escolares y mi pérdida del gusto del juego (mencionado en la primera pregunta), tengo una alta inactividad en la wiki, conectándome como máximo tres veces a la semana, tristemente... * ¿Cuál ha sido tu peor fallo en el juego? ** Efectivamente, 98% en Supersonic dos veces. * ¿Cuál ha sido el Demon que consideres difícil que has completado más recientemente? ** Plasma Pulse, de Giron & Smokes (2 veces debido a una breve pérdida de datos que incluía este nivel) |-| Datos sobre mí= Datos personales y curiosidades * Mi cumpleaños es el 1 de mayo, el cual es el día del trabajador a pesar de que yo sea demasiado flojo. XD! * Antes tenía diversas consolas y era gran fan de Nintendo; entre ellas una Wii U, Wii, Nintendo DS, GBA; lastimosamente todas estas consolas se dañaron, a excepción de la GBA, la cual fue la primera de estas que tuve, en el año 2004 (cuando yo tenía la edad de dos años). * Las siglas de mi nombre completo real son bizarras, no pregunten. * Mis comidas y bebidas favoritas son: Pan y cualquiera que use este, cereales, avena y agua. ** Acorde a esto, soy muy raro en cuanto a este tipo de gustos. * La gran mayoría de veces uso un término algo ofensivo hacia las personas otakus, la cual es "putaku", a pesar de que yo lo sea. * Antiguamente, tenía un gran interés en el fútbol, el cual se desvaneció al conocer Geometry Dash. ** Sin embargo con el mundial de fútbol Rusia 2018 este fanatismo se incrementó un poco nuevamente. * He vivido en cuatro distintas ciudades durante mi vida, las cuales son Fortlauderdale, USA (nacimiento); Miami, USA (2002-2005); Cali, Colombia (2005-2013) y Barranquilla, Colombia (2013-actualidad). * Los únicos usuarios de la wiki a quienes conozco en persona son Horacio y TyronHunter. * El mejor año que he tenido en mi vida ha sido 2017. * Actualmente rara vez juego Geometry Dash, sin embargo, dos de los niveles que quería completar eran Ultimate Demon Mix y Acropolis, y al dejar de jugar dejé esos dos demons en 97% y 80% respectivamente. ** Mi último demon "difícil" completado fue Swing Squad el 1 de marzo de 2017. Aunque tras regresar al juego completé Plasma Pulse el 10 de febrero de 2018. * Mis novias 2d nunca son humanas normales... |-| Galería de Ale= Aquí dejaré una pequeña galería de imágenes ya sean cosas que me interesen o fotos de perfil que he usado: Archivo:Pichu_Kawaii.jpg|Pichu Kawaii. <3 Archivo:Cuacknana.jpg|Pato Banana. Archivo:Glaceon.jpg|Love. <3 Archivo:Para_mi_amigo_THEALEBOY_(Cali).png|Mi antiguo icono en GD, hecha por Horacio. Archivo:Its_Aleboy_B).png|Mi 2do icono de GD hecha también por Horacio, es relativamente el mismo pero con nuevo BackGround. Archivo:Maincra.jpg|Maincra. Archivo:TABX ProfilePic.png|Mi actual icono de GD hecha esta vez por Spectre, con efectos más complejos y bonitos. =) e.jpg|Amo este Panih, no sé porqué. |-| Cositas= Aquí dejaré capturas o imágenes curiosas ya sean coincidencias u otras cosas: * Soy Bey11. * Nostálgico. Geometry Dash Resumen= Yo soy un jugador de Geometry Dash que como cualquier otro empezó como un principiante iniciando este juego intentando completar el primer nivel en la versión Lite/Demo (Stereo Madness) en la 1.9 en marzo o abril de 2015, en una tableta. Seguí practicando el juego hasta completar el último nivel de la versión Lite en dicha actualización con las 3 monedas (Time Machine). Hecho eso conseguí la versión completa y me "fortalecí" mucho más de lo que era antes completando '''TODOS' los niveles oficiales desde Stereo Madness hasta Theory of Everything 2 así como unos cuantos niveles Demon fáciles, en agosto de 2015 me instalé el juego en computadora y logré completar DeCode, siendo mi Demon más difícil completado en esta actualización. Al salir la [2.0 logré completar Geometrical Dominator y Deadlocked con las 3 monedas y conseguí la última moneda de Clubstep; en esta logré muchas cosas y obtuve la buena habilidad que tuve. Durante el transcurso de esta actualización fui completando niveles Demon cada vez más difíciles, desde Chaoz Airflow y Ditched Machine hasta poder completar MadHouse, Poltergeist y Supersonic, siendo estos 3 mis mayores logros durante la actualización y el año 2016. En la actualización 2.1 he podido completar de una manera extremadamente fácil el nuevo nivel, ¡Fingerdash!, con aproximadamente 10 intentos totales. Y mantuve por unos meses el mismo ritmo de la 2.0, pero de una manera que fue decayendo poco a poco. Actualmente me encuentro retirado del juego y lo toco unas pocas veces para pasar el rato.'' |-| Logros= Mis Mayores Logros *Completar 100 20px *Conseguir +5000 20px *Completar un Medium Demon en menos de 1000 intentos (Horror Hate). *Completar Swing Squad Poltergeist, Windy Landscape, Supersonic y MadHouse. *Lograr pasar de un new best de 16% a 99% en un Demon con dificultad alta (Obscurum). *Lograr un "Practice Run" en Bloodbath de 50 intentos, uno de 47 en Cataclysm, uno de 49 en Conical Depression y uno de 96 en Sakupen Hell. *Tener un nivel con +50 likes. |-| Peores Fails= Aquí pondré un Top 10 de los peores fails que he tenido desde que juego Geometry Dash, disfrútenlos! :P ::Nota: Los fails están ordenados desde los de menor importancia hasta los de mayor importancia, el "x(Número)" representa la cantidad de veces qué fallé ahí, si no tiene esta extensión quiere decir que solo fallé ahí una sola vez. * MadHouse 87% (En una de las parte más fáciles de la parte de RNatos, igualmente soy feliz de fallar una sola vez en la parte de RNatos antes de pasarlo) (Agosto de 2016) * Ultra Drivers 93% (Bug) (Marzo de 2016) * Windy Landscape 88% x2 (La parte más fácil del final, ¿soy el único que falla ahí dos veces?) (Julio de 2016) * Nine Circles 94% x2 (asgsgf) (Diciembre de 2015/Enero de 2016 lo recuerdo bien) * Ressurection 95% (asd) completar aún (Febrero de 2017) * Forsaken Neon 98% (Los nervios... También fallé en el 84% 90% 92% y 94%) (Febrero de 2016) * ToE II v2 98% (Solo era un SIMPLE SALTO, este fallo ha sido uno muy grande para mí, llegando a superar al de Zobros.) (Mayo de 2016) * Ultimate Demon Mix 97% (AAAAAAAAA) completar aún (Diciembre de 2016) * Obscurum 99% (Fluke de 16% a este porcentaje, simplemente único.) (Junio de 2016) * Swing Squad 98% (Otro fallo legendario mientras estaba en llamada con Frosty y Julián, por no darle al orbe amarillo; superando al fallo de SrGuillester.) (Febrero de 2017) * Supersonic 98% x2 (hehe) (Octubre de 2016) |-| Más información in-game= Equipamiento Iconos: 40px 60px 40px 40px 40px 40px Colores: 70px Mi nombre de usuario es : Halevoi. Acepto todas las solicitudes :D Mis stats & desafíos actuales Yo implementé personalmente un método para completar Demons complicados como un # de Demon determinado. Aquí dejaré mis Desafíos superados y los desafíos en los que actualmente trabajo. Puedes desafiarme enviándome un mensaje en mi muro o enviando un mensaje privado en el juego. Desafíos Superados * Nine Circles como Demon 50 - Retado por un amigo personal. * Forsaken Neon como Demon 60 - Retado por orasio potasio. * Ultra Drivers como Demon 70 - Retado por Maincro. * Theory of Insomnia como Demon 75 - Retado yo mismo. * ToE II v2 como Demon 80 - Retado yo mismo. * Windy Landscape como Demon 86 - Retado por Maincro. * Obscurum como Demon 90 - Retado por Erm. * FuryLocked como Demon #95 - Retado por un amigo del instituto (Sin cuenta en Wikia). * Supersonic como Demon #100 en menos de 15k intentos - Retado por mi amigo personal. Desafíos en curso * Final Redux como Demon #150 - Retado por Amik. 8) (Nunca lo voy a hacer...) Stats * 30px ** +5.400 * 30px ** 112 * 30px ** +900 * 30px ** 140 (141 sin pérdida de datos) Canciones que uso * Canción del menú principal actual. (WatGBS - Sea of Stars) * Canción del modo práctica actual. (Kano - Sukisuki Zecchou Shou) Progreso en Demons difíciles '''''El listado está ordenado alfabéticamente, y aparecerán los niveles en los que lleve un porcentaje mayor a 9%. *8o 49% *A Bizarre Phantasm 10% *Acropolis 80% *Artificial Ascent 11% *Athanatos 16% *Audio Extraction 12% *Bloodbath 18% *Breakout 16% *Cataclysm 31% *Catastrophic 21% *Colorful OverNight 48% *Conical Depression 13% *Cosmic Calamity 18% *Crimson Clutter 34% *Cyber Chaos 22% *Death Note 19% *Down Bass 22% *Duelo Maestro 11% *Elite Z Rebirth 10% *Fairydust 87% *Falling Up 12% *Flat Major 35% *FuryFunk 14% *Galatic Fragility 59% *-Grindfury- 13% *ICE Carbon Diablo X 20% *ICE Carbon Zust 33% *Invisible Deadlocked 13% *Luminum 11% *Lunatic Doom Machine 28% *Necropolis 33% *Plasma Pulse III 16% *Phobos 14% *Rearmed 12% *Rebellion 19% *Red World Rebirth 13% *Sakupen Hell 16% *Spacelocked 58% *Sonic Wave 22% *Stalemate 22% *The Hell World 11% *The JanuS Miracle 27% *The Ultimate Phase 21% *Ultimate Demon Mix 97% *UltraSonic 14% *Ultraviolet 11% *Uprise 15% *X Adventure 10% Pronto habrán más ^^ osu! Información= Este actualmente se ha convertido en mi juego favorito, por su estilo de juego y la gran diversión que consigo en este. Empecé a jugarlo el 29 de agosto de 2016; de los 4 modos de juego disponibles los únicos que juego con frecuencia son Standard y Taiko. Mi username es TheAleboy. |-| Standard stats= Estadísticas generales Última actualización: '''18 de agosto de 2018' *'Cantidad de PP:' 3,187 *'Puntuación rankeada:' 3,088,659,942 *'Hit accuracy:' 94.8% *'Play count:' 41,648 *'Play time:' 562 horas *'Nivel:' 98 *'Mayor combo:' 1,327 *'SS:' 56 *'S:' 209 *'A:' 504 *'Rank global:' #56,580 *'Rank nacional:' 20px #151 Mi top 10 pp plays ''Última actualización: '''18 de agosto de 2018.' '''Anotaciones': *El texto encerrado entre "[]" luego del nombre del mapa es el nombre de la dificultad del mapa estimado junto con su respectivo star rate (Si este está en negrita quiere decir que el star rate está modificado por un mod y en texto normal aparece el star rate original mods) *Los textos en cursiva y negrita representan a los mods usados, accuracy conseguido y el combo (Se reemplaza por FC si se logró un combo completo). *La hora en la que he logrado los mapas está representada en el horario UTC y en formato de 24 horas. *El star rate de los mapas con +HDDT está desactualizado. ---- # Yasuda Rei - Passcode 4854 -TV edit- [Insane {4,26★|3,11★}] (+HDDT 1miss 369/370x) (192pp) (10/03/2018|23:35:41) # Drop - Granat {5.4★} (+HD FC 225/225x) (189pp) (13/07/2017|22:48:29) # Drop - Granat {5.07★} (+HD FC 240/241x) (175pp) (14/07/2017|01:13:00) # yuikonnu - Heart no Atoaji Emotions {6.04★} (+HD 2miss 373/456x) (173pp) (06/04/2018|02:15:03) # Lia - Bravely You (TV Size) Insane {3,96★} (+HDDT FC 404/404x) (164pp) (20/11/2017|00:30:21) # DZIDZIO - Yalta HOSHI's Insane {3,88★} (+HDDT 2miss 199/208x) (155pp) (01/11/2017|00:59:29) # Ni-Sokkususu - Blade Dance Kneesocks {6.07★} (+HD 4miss 526/802x) (154pp) (28/04/2018|22:57:25) # Nogizaka46 - Yubi Bouenkyou ~Anime-ban~ r M i N's Adventure~ {5.79★} (NoMod 1miss 350/455x) (151pp) (26/03/2018|02:08:32) # S3RL feat Mixie Moon - Friendzoned Extreme {5.46★} (+HD 2miss 695/790x) (148pp) (17/07/2017|22:49:46) # Kugimiya Rie. Horie Yui. Kitamura Eri - Orange Insane (+HDDT 92.74% 300/428x) (147pp) (07/03/201|00:45:07) Pokémon Mi Resumen y Pokémon fav.= Además de Geometry Dash me encanta mucho la franquicia Pokémon, No es en vano que tengo foto de perfil de dicha franquicia =) Pokémon favoritos Existen demasiados... Pero 5 de esos serían: * Glaceon. * Mew. * Eevee. * Squirtle. * Chespin. |-| Shinys= 100px Oddish Shiny en Pokémon Rojo Fuego. Otros juegos Otras cosas que me gustan= *Amo Happy Tree Friends <3 *Maincra *Los puercoespines :3 Y muchas cosas más :D |-| WIP= :thinking: ¡Contáctame! * Facebook: Ale X Halevoi * Twitter: @thealeboy010502 * Skype: thealeboy010502 * Discord: Halevoi#6136 ** Servidor de Discord de GeometryPedia: https://discord.gg/4xr2PJp